Question: Emily ate 3 slices of pizza. William ate 4 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pizza with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 9 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{9}$ of the pizza.